narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kechibi
|image=Sabimu.png |kanji=けち火 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Kechibi |literal english=Ill-Omen Fire |related tools=Sword, Chakra Blades |tool classification=Offensive |users= |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga }} The Kechibi (けち火, Ill-Omen Fire) is a unique Sword in the possession of Nagame Sarutobi. It was forged by the Blacksmith Rikuō Akikage under the contract of the Sarutobi Clan Heiress as a means of giving her the strength to take upon the mantle she was handed. Appearance One of the more distinct traits about the sword lies in its appearance. Unlike other swords, Kechibi was designed with a purposefully weak appearance, which both enhances its functionality and belies its true purpose from the wielder's enemies. From first glance, the blade of the sword appears to be charred, with only a small fraction of the blade remaining, and even that having considerable burn marks on its inner edge, along with it appearing as if it has rusted away. However, the hilt and crossguard appear to be in perfect condition. The hilt is of a dark grey coloration while the crossguard is a more vibrant gold, appearing in a similar vein to a four-leaf clover. Abilities The Kechibi is unique among blades primarily due to the fact that its very constitution is the basis for its abilities. Unlike most swords, Kechibi is a sword forged through a unique constitution of gathered and solidified ashes. As a result, it perfectly blends with Nagame's ability to create combustible ash, which, in actuality, enables her to forge the full length of the blade whenever she deems it necessary. As a result of its constitution consisting of superheated ash particles, Kechibi's cutting power is remarkably different from other supernatural blades. This is because, rather than just cutting through an object, it also eradicates virtually anything in its path into no more than ashes, leaving most ordinary defensive measures useless against its raw heat. Nagame can also exude superheated ash particles from the blade itself without drawing the entirety of the blade. Such an action enables Nagame to control the ashes and, thus, slice through anything the grouped ash particles come into contact with. Besides its incredible power of eradication, Kechibi also vastly increases the concentrated power of Nagame's combustible ashes, to the point where, upon making contact with sufficient heat, a vastly spread quantity of ashes can utterly destroy any environment in their immediate vicinity with a chained explosion evolving into an neverending inferno. Of course, given the nature of such power, Nagame refuses to utilize it on such a scale unless she is in a wartime situation. In accordance, the majority of her explosions are limited to smaller clumps of ashes, which burst into flames at a localized range and thus exploited by the woman for a wide variety of purposes. Nevertheless, Kechibi is a blade of tremendous power, so much so that Nagame refuses to draw the blade unless an opponent or circumstance of worth stands before her. This is primarily because the heat generated by Nagame's chakra flowing through the blade is transferred into a thermally conductive sheath designed by the Heavenly Builder as a companion to the blade. This heat enables the sheath to take upon qualities similar to the original blade, albeit without its extreme power, and thus allow Nagame to combat any opponent without causing permanent harm to them should she not wish to do so. Trivia * are humans that have turned into balls of fire. Their appearances are shown to be human faces etched onto the fireballs. Category:Swords